


oh my, never would forget how he moved

by nerdyglow



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Author Is Clearly A Pervert, Crossdressing, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom!Niki, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyglow/pseuds/nerdyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wears pink frilly knickers. Niki really, really likes it.<br/>(Short PWP based on a beautiful piece of art by one of my favourite Tumblr people.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh my, never would forget how he moved

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear, more porn that i have no excuse for except that i am a complete and utter pervert.
> 
> this little short fic is inspired by a glorious drawing by my beautiful [Laura](laurazel.tumblr.com) and it is [over here](http://00silvad.tumblr.com/post/66888425829/full-motivation-is-the-wednesday-3-this-time) and you must look at it before you read this fic, please and thank you. :) i just had to write something based on it. <3
> 
> as always, this is based on Chris and Daniel playing James and Niki in _Rush_ , the movie, it is not RPF and it never happened and i mean no offence. quite the opposite, in fact.
> 
> and um... yes, i do write a lot of porn but this does get quite graphic even for me. just so you all know. 
> 
> title taken from 'Starlight' by Taylor Swift - god, please forgive me.

Niki's mouth is dry. His fists are clenched, palms damp. His heart is beating so hard he could swear he can hear it. His throat hurts. He absolutely cannot swallow. Searing heat is rushing to his cheeks and he hopes against hope he is not flushing. 

Whenever he thinks nothing James ever does can surprise him again, James always does something like _this_. 

He stands before Niki in all his glory, utterly nude except for a pair of the skimpiest, frilliest, pinkest knickers Niki has ever seen. The knickers are made of satin. They have bows. And frills. And lace. The front panel is made of the kind of lace that means Niki can clearly see James's cock, thick and heavy beneath the fabric. Which is somehow even more titillating than seeing him naked. 

“Do you like the view, Rat?” James says, and he looks at Niki with the filthiest expression Niki could ever imagine. Hooking his thumb into the waistband, James drags the knickers down over his hip, exposing the exquisite jut of bone and a significant amount of his pubic hair. Niki gulps, licks his lower lip and tries very hard to keep a straight face. He isn't going to let James know what this is doing to him.

“No,” he says as firmly as he can, averting his eyes so James cannot see the desire in them. “You are shameless.”

James just looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes, takes his lip between his teeth and bites on it, proving entirely what Niki just said. 

“What else?”

Niki stands quickly, not bothering to adjust himself to hide his erection. He stares hard into James's face. 

“Go and sit down.” he orders sharply.

James obeys immediately, placing himself almost demurely (if anything James Hunt ever does can be called demure) upon the edge of the bed. He folds his hands in his lap.

“Hands behind your back. Spread your legs.” Niki snarls.

James does so.

“ _Wider._ ”

Niki steps across the room and surveys him carefully, committing this image to his memory. He never wants to forget it. James's flaxen hair falls across his face as he looks down in submission, the muscles in his thighs are visibly tense and his cock is half-hard, already straining against the see-through front of his knickers. Niki has to wet his lips again. 

“Look at you,” Niki says – he's still trying to sound harsh, but the sound of the words is all desire. “Putting on those ridiculous things, opening your legs as soon as I ask. You slut.”

He is still getting used to saying that word. Especially to someone he loves so – to _James_. But he sees the way James's cock twitches and knows that it's all right. 

“Don't you like me being a slut?” James murmurs. Niki can see the gleam of his eyes as he looks up through his hair.

“You tell me.”

James's gaze falls to the apex of Niki's thighs, the shape of his hardness inside his jeans.

“You do,” he says quietly, “You like it, you brute.”

Niki can't deny it, but he won't give James the satisfaction of confirming it, either. He steps forward, grabbing a handful of James's hair and pulling his head back, so James is forced to look at his face.

“You're disgusting.” Niki reaches down to snap the elastic waistband of the knickers against James's arse, making the insulting word sound like the sweetest compliment. “You should be ashamed of yourself. But you are not.”

“Niki,” James sighs out, reaching for him. Niki slaps his hands away. 

“You are not.” he repeats. “Are you?”

“No,” James says defiantly.

“Of course not. Because you are a dirty little slutty thing, aren't you?”

James moans at that, trembles before Niki's eyes and a quick, tantalising glance at his groin shows Niki all he needs to know. James is fully hard – in fact, so hard it looks painful – and pre-come is gleaming at his tip, soaking the thin lace.

“Aren't you?”

“ _Yes,_ ”

“ _Gut_.” Niki strokes James's hair gently. “Do you think you can be a good slut for me, and lie down, and stay still while I have a look at these ridiculous knickers you have on?”

James breathes a yes, and Niki steps away so he can twist himself around and lie down on the bed. Niki doesn't have to tell him to keep his legs apart; James is learning fast. They switch roles almost as often as they fuck, each with their own individual ways to dominate, learning each other's sexual rhythm. James must have known when he'd put on such feminine undergarments that Niki would take control.

Niki settles himself between James's thighs, looking ravenously at him. James's prick is trying desperately to escape the confines of the knickers and leaking copiously. The tip is peeking out above the waistband, spilling against his stomach, and Niki deftly moves the lace back over him. James whimpers as Niki runs his fingers gently up and down his lace-covered shaft, feels up the satin and tweaks one of the bows.

“Please,” he whispers, throbbing against Niki's hand.

“What did you think about when you put these on?” Niki asks, leaning down with his hands on James's thighs so he can breathe warmly over James's cock.

“This...” James cries out, his resolve breaking. “Please, put your mouth on me, Niki."

Niki quickly pinches the tender flesh of James's inner thigh and James hisses through his teeth. 

“When I am ready.” Niki tells him gently. But he can't make James wait any more – more to the point, he can't make _himself_ wait. He lowers his mouth to James's prick, and the lace feels deliciously rough under his lips. It's impossible to take James into his mouth with the knickers still on, so Niki licks at him instead – long, slow, firm licks with the flat of his tongue. James's fists are clenching in handfuls of the bedspread and he is struggling to keep still. Niki is relentless, grazing his teeth against James now, and the transparent pale pink lace is now so saturated, it's almost invisible. Niki can tell that the scant barrier is driving James crazy, and the thought has his own cock dripping and soaking his underwear.

Niki shifts his weight so he can lap at the puddle of pre-come forming around the head of James's cock, dipping his tongue below the waistband. James _shouts_ , hips squirming against the bed. God, Niki loves having power over him like this. The self-proclaimed sex god helpless and gasping and moaning underneath him.

“I want to come,” James moans out, tossing his head slowly from side to side on the pillow, “Niki. Make me come...”

“Not yet.” Niki reprimands, his lips wet, “We have barely started. Turn over.” 

James moans in protest but does as he's told. Niki has to take a moment to breathe and compose himself somewhat at the sight of James's shapely arse and the pretty, gleaming silk of the knickers. He takes hold of James's hips, pulling him up so he can run one finger down the cleft and press gently against the searing heat of James's entrance.

“Fuck!” James cries, burying his face in a pillow, and Niki can imagine all too well how sensitive he is down there and how good the smooth fabric must feel against him.

“I told you, not yet.” he says wickedly, but leans over James, rubbing his sweat-damp back and making slow, slow circles with those fingers against his arse. James shudders, his knees moving apart on the bed, unconsciously spreading himself wider.

“Slut,” Niki says again, softly this time, affectionately. He can feel the muscles of James's entrance relaxing, quivering, wanting to let him in. Until now, Niki hasn't been paying attention to how hard he is himself – he's been concentrating so hard on mangling James's mind. But now he groans in the back of his throat, rubbing himself roughly through his jeans. He wants to make James wait, but he's not sure how long he can wait himself.

“When?” James whimpers, hips pressing back against Niki's fingers.

“Shut up,” Niki breathes out, “How badly do you want it?”

James makes this desperate little noise and Niki's erection throbs painfully. He quickly unbuttons his jeans, releasing himself and has to take his hand away, lest he finish this before it's even started.

“So badly,” James groans, “Fucking _hell_ , Niki, that feels incredible, you could make me come like this, just, please, oh, give me a little more...”

Niki doesn't believe for a second that James would come just from his arsehole being stroked through satin, but he enjoys the thought all the same. And then he stops, give James a firm spank and grabs the lubricant from the bedside cabinet. 

“Oh god, thank you...” James begins to babble as he sees what Niki is reaching for, but Niki spanks him again and he falls silent, words tapering off into another needy whimper. Niki watches his face for a moment, watches him bite down on his lip, sweat standing out on his forehead. It's unbelievably gorgeous to watch.

Niki gets comfortable on his knees, hands on James's hips.

“You have to calm down, now.” he says softly, “Otherwise you are going to come as soon as I'm inside you. I don't want that.”

“I won't, Niki,” James gasps, “I promise, I'll hold out for you. Please fuck me.” 

“When I'm _ready_ ,” Niki repeats (James really needs to learn to wait for what he wants), and then slides his aching cock against the satin, between James's buttocks. They moan together, James in need and Niki in utter bliss. He can tell why James got so wound up being stroked by this – in fact, he's almost thinking about buying a pair of knickers to wear himself – when he notices James sighing and reaching between his legs. 

He catches James's wrist gently, making 'ah ah ah' reprimanding noises and enjoying the frustrated tremble of James's body.

“So impatient,” he whispers, and pulls the flimsy satin aside, revealing his lover's beautiful arse. And then he's drizzling lube onto his fingers, into James's crack, and it's soaking into the knickers but neither of them can possibly care. 

“Oh,” Niki moans when he sinks a finger into James and feels him flutter around it, “You're not ashamed of yourself at all, are you, James?”

James only answers with a high-pitched, entirely needful noise.

“Now I'm going to make you come in those knickers like the slut you are.” 

Another high whimper, and James thrusts back against his fingers, so open and wet. Niki loves James like this – it happens rarely, but when he gives up his control entirely, he is the most beautiful, pliant, beautiful, sluttish being and Niki never wants to let him go.

He doesn't waste any more time, coating himself in lubricant, still holding the knickers out of the way. When he lines himself up and slides into James sweet and easy, his hands go to hold James's hip and the frilly edge slides back against his skin. It's all he needs to make him start rocking, small movements deep inside James and he wonders if James was ever like this with his other lovers. Has anyone else had the power to make him helpless, silent, his beautiful mouth open in a moue of pleasure and his eyebrows drawn together as he mouths words without giving voice to them. Niki won't say it, he's not one to heap on the praise as James does, but James is the most beautiful person he has ever seen in real life.

“Niki...” James breathes, “Please – touch, fucking touch...” 

He gropes for Niki's hand and yanks him forward so he can cup him through that fucking lace panel. It's soaked, and James's cock is so slick and Niki can't help but lean forward so he can moan near James's ear, 

“God, you are so wet, James. Like you're a girl. I love it.”

Niki is lying, it's not like being with a girl at all. Girls do not have gorgeous, unbelievably hard cocks hidden beneath their pretty knickers and Niki would not have James any other way. He palms James slowly, draped over James's back, fucking into him hard and deep, knowing this isn't going to last nearly as long as he wants it to. 

James comes first, hot and powerful and Niki can feel him shooting right through the lace. It's like nothing on earth. Niki cries out, squeezing his eyes shut and comes too, less than five seconds later, still feeling James pulse against his palm.

*

“You need to wear these more often.” Niki tells him later, when they're lying side by side on top of the bedspread, hands lightly curled together, arms thighs gently touching.

And James laughs,

“If this is what they get me, I'll never fucking take them off.”


End file.
